


Dinner at the Potter's

by Beau_bie



Series: The Cafe Saga [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, M/M, POV Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Where Lily and James reconcile their past with Severus and accept that Harry and Severus are very much still in love, even after all these years.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: The Cafe Saga [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786843
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Dinner at the Potter's

Severus felt anxious about going to the Potter's. He still didn't enjoy going, he didn't think he could. Even after all these years, James condescending attitude just reminded him of being back in school. Lily telling him how he really felt when he had told her about wanting to propose didn't make him feel any better about being there.

He just stood at the car door, not even sure if he wanted to walk to the front door.

Harry, being the incredible, loving and caring person that he always had been, walked around, holding Severus' hand in his. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Severus squeezed Harry's hand. "Yes."

He smiled, pulling Severus into a little kiss. "We can leave whenever you want. You just let me know, okay?"

Severus nodded. "Okay." Harry was always patient with him. He wondered almost daily what Harry saw in him. Why did Harry want to stay? It fascinated him every day, just how incredible their bond really was.

"I love you," Harry said, leading Severus up to the front door. "I love you so much, Sev. You mean the world to me. You need to know that."

"Harry, I love you too-"

The door opened revealing Lily. She smiled, "Good evening, come in."

Harry almost dragged Severus in, letting go of Severus' hand only when he hugged his mother, his hand latching back onto his immediately after.

"How are you Sev? We missed you last time."

"Oh, yes, I had a meeting at the University."

She nodded. "I thought you left?"

"You know how Albus is," he said, not planning on elaborating.

She nodded. "I do".

Harry slipped his hand from Severus', looking confused as he surveyed the mantelpiece. Severus knew the mantelpiece had photos of Harry over the years. School photos, baby photos and there was a picture of him from some other formal event, perhaps school related.

"Please excuse me," Severus said, walking over to see what had caught Harry's attention, and he was just as surprised to see one of the photos Harry had sent to his parents from their wedding. The photo was front and centre, the other pictures seemed of little significance now.

"It's a beautiful photo of the two of you," Lily said. "I have the other one on the wall above the lounge."

Harry looked into the living area, and sure enough, the photo was amongst the other family photos. Severus was surprised that they had gone to the effort to place the wedding photos up almost a year after they had been married, but he wasn't complaining. The gesture, even if they took the photos down once they were gone, was polite.

"It looks good on the wall, doesn't it?" Harry said, wrapping his arm around Severus' waist.

"It does," Severus agreed.

Lily smiled. "They're beautiful photographs. Your friend is a talented photographer."

"She surely is," Harry said.

Severus agreed silently, nodding his head.

"You're beautiful in that photo," Harry said. "You looked so incredible that day. You look incredible every day, but my god... you're just stunning."

Severus snorted, quickly covering his mouth with his hand, embarrassed. "You're ridiculous," he muttered.

Harry looked over at him, shaking his head. "You're ridiculous. Just accept it when I compliment you," he smiled.

"I'll see what I can do."

He looked back at the photo. He couldn't believe that they had pictures of him and Harry around the house. He supposed that the Potter's were now trying, slowly trying, to accept the relationship they'd despised for years. He didn't know if he felt better or worse.

He walked over to Harry, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. Harry leaned in against him. "I'm speechless," Harry admitted.

Severus nodded in agreement. "I am just as surprised." He wondered how Harry's parents had managed to obtain photos from their engagement shoot, but then he remembered that the Potter's were close friends with the Longbottom's, so they probably just asked Frank or Alice to get a copy for them.

Harry held Severus' hand in his. "You look so wonderful in that picture," he said, pointing to one from their engagement shoot. "You're so beautiful," he continued, "that has to be one of my favorite pictures of you."

Severus shook his head, wondering how Harry could ever have found him beautiful. He felt so incredibly lucky to have met someone who was so beautiful and charming, and as kind and caring as his husband. Harry, he was positive of it, was simply one of a kind.

"Dinner's ready," Lily called out from the kitchen.

"We'll be two seconds," Harry replied. He looked at Severus. "Are you okay?"

Severus nodded. "I'm fine, thanks for checking in on me."

Harry squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Okay. Good." He led Severus into the dining room. "The pictures look wonderful," Harry said, sitting down at the table, "and the frames are really nice."

"I'm glad you think so. It was nice to have some updated photos of you," Lily smiled.

James set the plates on the table, Harry immediately picked up his fork. "This looks great," he said.

"I thought I'd try something new," Lily said.

Severus looked at his plate, pushing around the pearl cous cous, the goats cheese sticking to it. He pushed it to the side, separating it from the sweet potato and baby spinach.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, amused.

"I'm not really hungry," he said, picking up the wine glass and taking a sip.

"Not hungry, or anxious?"

He inhaled sharply.

Harry reached over, holding Severus' hand in his. "It's okay."

"Everything okay?" Lily asked.

"Everything's great, thanks mum." He looked back at Severus. "It's okay," he said, squeezing Severus' hand. "Have something to eat, you'll feel better."

Severus nodded, eating a mouthful of food. It was delicious, there was no denying that. It was simply his discomfort at the current situation that had his stomach turning. He didn't know if there would ever be a day where he wouldn't feel anxious about seeing his in-laws. 

After dinner, Harry wrapped his arm around Severus' waist. "Are you feeling okay?"

He nodded. "I am. Sorry to worry you."

"No, don't apologise. I just wanted to make sure you're okay," he said, resting a hand on Severus' chest. "Dinner was nice, don't you think?"

"It was delicious."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you had something to eat. It will make you feel better." He pressed his lips to Severus', a soft kiss. "I'm going to help mum in the kitchen." 

"No worries." He went to collect the wine glasses as Harry took the plates to the kitchen, but James approached him.

"Can I have a few minutes of your time?"

Severus looked at him, his heart pounding. "Me?"

"Yes. You, Severus. Will you join me for a drink?"

Severus looked at Harry who was still talking to his mother. He sighed, not sure what to expect, but he nodded, setting down the glasses. "Okay."

"Thank you." James walked down the hallway, opening a door to the right. 

Severus walked in, the door closing behind him. He looked at James who moved past him, sitting on the lounge. The room was a home office, a large antique oak desk with the Potter's computer took up most of the space in the small room, but James must have still thought it prudent to squish a few lounge chairs in the room amongst the filing cabinet and bookshelf.

"Sit," James said, beckoning to the lounge chair across from him.

Severus sat down, keeping his eyes on James.

"I wanted to take this time to apologise to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about our teen years, and I'm sorry I didn't... I'm sorry about what happened when Harry brought you over the first time, and of course, the subsequent times. I'm sorry I couldn't put our history behind us and see how happy Harry has been with you."

"And who says I want to put out past behind us?"

"Surely you would. For Harry."

He raised a brow. Was this James trying to manipulate him? "A simple verbal apology won't fix everything James. But, I am curious. Why did you bully me so relentlessly before you even knew me?"

James leaned into the lounge. "It started when I realised that you and Lily were good friends. I often wondered if it was going to be romantic, and I didn't think I could let that happen. I wanted Lily, and I wanted you away from her. Funny how that works," he noted, "that I got Lily, but you still got my son."

Severus felt his stomach turn. He doubted this was going to be the enlightening reconciliation James had suggested it was. He went to stand up, but James stood up, grabbing a bottle and two glasses. 

"Here," he passed him a glass with whiskey in it.

"I shouldn't be drinking any more than I have."

"I spoke to Harry before tonight, telling him that I wanted to talk with you. I told him to stay sober so he could drive just in case. You two would be welcome to stay the night if you had wanted to, but-"

"That won't be necessary."

James nodded. "It's always on offer."

"Why did you treat Harry so poorly for all these years? I feel like you should apologise to him, more than you should me. I don't need your apology, but I am sure Harry would appreciate it."

James appeared surprised by the comment, as if his behaviour hadn't affected Harry in any emotional way at all. "What... do you mean?"

Severus knew that there was no point in arguing with him. It would get him nowhere. James was oblivious. "Perhaps you should talk to him. I think this is enough for tonight."

"It's a start, right?"

"A start...?" he repeated slowly. "I suppose so."

"I want to reconcile-"

"I know. But I don't... I don't know if I can. Not just yet."

James nodded. "I understand. But thank you for your time, for agreeing to talk with me."

"Of course." He set the glass, drink untouched, down on the table. "I think we will be leaving now."

James stood up too. "Very well. Thanks for coming by tonight."

Severus nodded, leaving the room.

"Hey," Harry smiled, touching Severus' arm. "Everything okay?" he asked.

Severus nodded. "Fine, yes. Should we head off?"

"I think so, I am rather tired," he said, leaning against him.

Severus kissed the top of his head. "Okay, say goodbye to your parents."

Harry nodded, disappearing back into the kitchen.

Lily walked out, Harry still chattering away. She smiled at Severus. "Thank you for coming by. We appreciate it. We like seeing you too."

He nodded. "Well, yes, thank you for having us around."

"Well, drive safe."

"Will do," said Harry.

"I'm not incapacitated," Severus said, taking the keys from Harry. 

Harry chuckled, "Suit yourself."

It was a cool night. Pleasant. Severus breathed in deeply.

"It's nice outside," he said softly.

Severus nodded, "It is."

Harry held Severus' hand. "I know you don't like coming here... and I feel terrible that I put you through this tonight. Dad said he wanted to talk to you. I hope it went okay."

"He sort of mentioned that you knew," he replied. "I do appreciate it, but it's too late to apologise to me, I don't need an apology from him. But you deserve one."

Harry pulled Severus into a hug. "You are the most patient, and caring person. You always put me before yourself, and you do deserve an apology. You've put up with enough shit, my love."

"So have you."

Harry sighed, a small smile pulling on his lips. "You're right, but... I might not get one anytime soon. Let's go home."


End file.
